A New Key
by lackingcutiepie6
Summary: Sorry for Everyone who wanted to see what happens next. But im Discontinueing this story " You see I cant work on Two stories at the same time AND deal with my life outside virtuality and the interwebs. In a couple of days... Maybe on the 10th or so.. im gonna delete this story from fanfiction. Again, sorry for the inconvenience """ Im not making promises but it might come back.
1. Snowstorms Bring Terror

**-=**_** Chapter One =-**_

_8/11/12_

_I write this entry in the dim light of my candle-lit lantern, thanking myself for keeping it in my closet all this time. It is 8:00 PM and a great snowstorm is making an appearance, its timing ever so perfect. My power is cut so it is quite dark in this humble home of mine. I have been awaiting a letter from my dear friend, Cilia, who has recently – well I say recently, it has been a month now since she moved to New York. When I received a third letter from her the week before, she was wondering how life was without her around. So I told her all of the troubles and complications any girl would have in her life, and I am now awaiting Cilia's return response. Oh how I'm ever so impatient. While the snow falls in great numbers pushed with the great winds from this ever so strong storm, the temperatures within my home grow colder and colder…I'm freezing! Not even this blanket can keep me warm now…_

_Well, I must return to my bed and try to preserve as much body heat as possible to keep myself from freezing to death in here… May luck be with all whom read these pages?_

_Goodnight ~ Presea Knight_

A loud but refreshing yawn escapes my throat as I sit up in my twin size bed, tired but not as cold as I was last night. While my brain is not caffeinated, I slowly get out of bed and walk toward my closet – hoping to find at least some decent winter clothing to put on. _If this can't keep me warm today, then I just need to stay in bed. _Opening the closet door with a loud _**SCREECH, **_I look through my outfits and pick out the best suitable for this week: 2 long sleeved shirts, navy-blue jeans, 2 pairs of wooly socks, a red winter's cap, and a navy-blue winter's coat with fur outlines and attached wooly mittens. "Ah, perfect," I whisper towards myself, my warm breath looking like thick white fog in the cool temperature. I'm a fourteen year-old ginger with autumn red hair and ocean-blue eyes. I'm 5' 2" and home alone. My parents are at Hawaii for the week and told me to go to my grandma's house. But I refuse to go there. I do not like my grandma and she doesn't like me, that is how we've kept our "relationship" together. "Mr. Whiskers!" I scream in the house, hoping to get that dang fat and lazy white cat up from his box. "Mr. Whiskers! Here kitty, kitty, kitty! I have a warm blanket for you!"

After hearing the words "warm" and "blanket", Mr. Whiskers – a lazy, and fat, tom with white fur that is looking silver from his age – finally gets out of his bed box and does a slight sprint to my room, wanting a warm blanket to keep him from freezing in the cold temperatures. "There you are you fat cat!" I exclaim, laughing. "I have a warm bed for you to sleep in!" I pick up the cat and lay him on my bed, wrapping the warm blanket around him as he falls back into his slumber. Staring at Mr. Whiskers, I exhale a loud sigh - I sigh to much don't I? I'm just gloomy in the weather I guess - and watch as my foggy breath disappears within the few seconds of its appearance. "I need to go outside and see the damage, I'm just freezing myself standing here!" I mutter to myself, putting my mittens on as I open my bedroom door into the hallway that leads towards the living room. I walk slowly towards the living room, as if expecting something to jump out and scare me to my death. _Why am I like this? Nothing is going to come out and scare me, I'm home alone for the week! Probably from all those horror movies I watched. Oh! Its not like Ms. Grudge is going to come after me! _I laugh at myself for thinking such thoughts. After noting that No, the Grudge isn't on the other side of the wall, I walk towards the first window I see.

"What is going on out there..." I mutter, rubbing the foggy glass with my mittens as I try to get a glimpse of the outdoors. The outdoors was just unbearably pretty! Even though there were plenty of clouds in the sky to make the world gloomy there was still sunshine over the snow that was left behind! Untouched snow...its just... gorgeous. But the temperatures out there must be just... 100x worse then inside a home. _Oh well! I'm just full of dares today, huh? _I basically sprint to the front door with anticipation and try to forcefully open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh...come...oooonnn!" I moan out loud, pulling hard on the door as it moans and groans. **_Gruuuuuuuuuggghhh! Grrrrrr!_ **After a few more attempts, the door finally opens and I am instantly smacked in the face with a very cold gust of wind. So cold to the point that I'm shaking. "Brrrr...well... the outside awaits."

**-= Heeeyy! Hope you all enjoyed! First Chapter of my very First Book/Fanfic! Leave a comment for suggestions if I did something wrong! Love ya! =-**


	2. Screaming HURTS

**-=Chapter Two=-**

Rubbing my shoulders, I slowly walk out into the open world that has been covered with snow and tree debris. Looking around, I notice the other people in the city I live in, Winter-Zone City. _They are probably wondering about what happened as well._ I thought, looking at all the bent and destroyed trees in the area. Then, all of a sudden, I saw the prettiest thing. A single rose shined upon with a bit of sunshine peeking through the clouds, surrounded by untouched snow. I will tell you right now, but that moment of seeing such beauty only lasted for one second. Because after that second was over, a loud, ear-piercing scream filled everyone's ears as Ms. Williams – A former professor for the high school near the city park – fell to the floor, just fading away as if she was never there. "What the…" I started only to be interrupted by more screams as more people fell to the floor, fading as well. These black monsters started rising out of the ground right beside the area where the people had fallen, as if they were there the entire time. "W-what the…" I stutter again, backing up as the 'things' got closer to me. Sometimes they would sink into the ground, and appear in a different area as if trying to get closer to me without me noticing. _Get inside, Presea. Get inside, NOW! _I ordered myself, running towards the still opened front door. The things started to gain speed, obviously wanting me dead. "Go away! Stay away!" I screamed, trying to close the door behind me.

Those things just kept coming closer and closer, as if not afraid by my 'threats'. One of them even got to the porch, making me panic. "I said, Go away!" I screamed again, louder than the last. After saying that, I slammed the door shut, making the thing slam into the door with a thud as it tried to leap. "What are those things?!" I questioned myself, as if I was supposed to know the answer. Suddenly, I started hearing multiple thuds. _**Thud! Thud! Thud!**_ Looking towards the window, I could see the monsters hitting the window with their heads, trying to get in. "Oh no…" I whispered, walking away from the window and door. "I-I have to hide…" I am now talking to myself. I look around the area I can access and notice my bedroom door open. "Bingo." I run to my bedroom, turn around, and close the door – Sadly they never installed a lock – shoving my desk chair under the knob to lock it. "Mr. Whiskers! Wake up now!" I screamed, taking the blanket off him. _**Mrrrrooww…! **_The cat groans, not wanting to be awakened from his slumber. "Oh I don't have time for this!" I yell, grabbing the cat and carrying him to the closet. "Don't worry I'm coming with you," I reassured him when he tried to get out of my arms after seeing the closet. Opening the closet door, I lay the cat in a special bed I made as a just-in-case maneuver. _**CRASH! **_The sound of glass breaking echoes along the house, notifying me that those things made it in. "Just please be quiet cat," I beg Mr. Whiskers as I sit in the bed with him, closing the closet door. _**Thud! Thud! Crash! Creeeaaakkk! **_You could hear the little monsters destroying everything trying to find me, as they continued to trash the entire house. But for a few moments, it was quiet…. Too quiet.

_**-= Sora POV =-**_

Riku was driving the Gumi Ship, surveying the damage that this "snowstorm" had created. While watching through a window, my blue eyes could see a disruption in the snow near someone's house, and a broken window. Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I open the door while the ship was still in the air, making Riku turn around in a sort-of panic. "What do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed, noting of me being an idiot at this moment. "I think I'm saving someone's life." I told him, leaning out the open doorway. "You're crazy!" He yelled, obviously wanting me to come back in the ship and close the door. "No I'm not, Riku!" I yelled back, jumping out the doorway. When landing on the snowy floor, I roll onto my back to keep from breaking my feet. Riku was obviously mad, showing that he is trying to land the Gumi Ship somewhere. Turning around, I could already see the Heartless destroying everything in the house as if looking for something, or someone. As I extend my hand, my keyblade appears. "Time to take down some Heartless," I whisper, grabbing onto the handle and charging into the house as soon as Riku finally found a suitable landing area for the Gumi Ship.

When Riku finally reached the house, I was already finishing off the last Heartless in the house. "Still don't believe me? Then tell me why the Heartless were obviously looking for something or someone!" I exclaimed, not even looking at Riku. Riku was dead silent, because he knew I was right. Someone was in trouble, and obviously hid. Now we just have to find out where he/she is. As if answering a prayer, as soon as Riku opened his mouth to speak we heard a cat meow, a hush coming straight after. "? What was that?" I asked, looking around. Riku shrugged, but pointed to a door at the end of a hallway, it was cracked open just enough for us to see a chair behind it as if someone was locking themselves in. "Maybe in there?" He questioned, walking towards the door with keyblade in hand. He pushed the door to try and open it, but the chair was in the way. "Hm…" he muttered, as if he was thinking. "Oh for the love of coconuts!" I exclaim, walking to the door and kicking it open, knocking the chair back as well. Riku sighed and walked in after me, looking around for any traces that someone was here. I, on the other hand, just walked to any hiding spots and started looking around. "Hello, is anyone here?" I asked the air, hoping for a response.

After a few seconds, that same cat meow happens. Then something claws on the other side of what seems to be a closet door. With a sigh, I hold up my keyblade and walk towards the closet door. Riku was shaking his head, trying to tell me "No" without alerting the person. I just ignored him and grabbed the handle, opening the door. Oh I regret opening that door, because the first thing I hear is the most painful, ear-destroying sound ever – a girl screaming. "Gah!" I scream, covering my ears and stepping back into a wall. Riku didn't seem to mind, as if he was already deaf to begin with. _Hah, just you wait Riku. One day you will feel this pain… _I thought as Riku stepped towards the girl, slowly and carefully.


	3. An Adventure Beginning

**-= Chapter Three =-**

**-=Riku POV=-**

After taking the time to laugh at Sora's stupidity, I slowly walk towards the girl – Probably teen, but whatever – and examine her, detail upon detail. From what I could see, her eyes were filled with terror and distrust… I could understand that. Her hair was full of tangles and messes, showing that she was rushing to hide. She must have been crying in silence, for her face is quite red and spots on her outfit were a bit darker than the rest – I sound like a perverted being don't I… wow – As expected when I extended my hand to help her up she flinched, expecting I was going to harm her. I smiled comfortingly, putting my hand on her shoulder and speaking in the calmest, most trusting voice I could muster; "It's ok… we're not here to harm you in anyway." She stared at me, as if she was trying to detect if I was lying. With a great sigh, she finally trusted me and took my hand. "There we go… don't worry you'll be safe with us." I reassure her, helping her up to her feet. When she stood I could see that her entire body was shaking in fear.

She must have been in some sort of state, because she wouldn't make a sound. Except for the occasional cat meow or heartbeat, she wouldn't say anything. When Sora came up behind me, I have to admit I did jump a bit. "What's wrong with her? Cat got her tongue or something?" he asked me, whispering into my ear. I just rolled my eyes and shooed him away. He grunted and pretended to punch me from behind, only then to leave to the Gumi Ship I bet. Then, all of a sudden, when I wrapped my arm around the girl – ahem, I mean teen – she started crying as if finally being able to show some sort of emotion. _Maybe she was in a Catatonic State? Probably._ (For all of those who don't know what Catatonic State means, go look it up on Google! Or whichever search engine you use!)

While slowly guiding her to where I had landed the Gumi Ship, her crying died down a bit. When she finished crying she whipped her eyes and laughed for a second, speaking. "Heh, sorry about that I must've sounded like a kid," she whispered, embarrassed. "? Nah, it's ok. Everyone has to cry now and then," I reassured her. She smiled, and with a questioning look she asked; "Hey, where did you two come from anyways? I don't think I've seen you around the city before." And that's where the hard part lies. Unless King Mickey doesn't mind that we tell one teen about there being multiple worlds. Yea, it's not like we are going to sound like total maniacs. "Well, uh… that's a pretty long story that you may not understand… Heh," and with that sentence, I explained basically everything. Yes, EVERYTHING_. King Mickey shouldn't get mad right? Right? I hope so._

**-=Presea POV=-**

With every word he told me, I just got more and more confused… like… "What the heck is he talking about?!" sort of way. I swear he is probably an insane person and I should just drop kick him and run. But… something about him just seems trusting… I don't understand it. Heck, I don't understand ANYTHING! "U-uh… c-can you repeat that please?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could. From the look of his face, the man seemed slightly frustrated, but he still understands that it's confusing. He nodded and explained everything again, but slower and understandable. While he was talking and we were walking, we came up upon a weird ship. I can't even describe how weird it looks, but apparently it was familiar to the dude. It's called "The Gumi Ship" apparently. When the hatch opened on the top of it, that golden blonde boy popped out, as if he was supposed to scare me. Pfft, not even the Grudge can scare me! – I say that, and I was crying my eyes out because of some creepy looking black giblets! –

"Well, we can do introductions in the Gumi Ship, if you're willing to come with us on an adventure," the stranger beside me explained, as if telling me I had a choice between staying and joining them. _Hmm, I could either A. Join them and probably kill myself like in every adventure movie there is or B. I could stay here and just be bored as ever, freezing my butt off. I think the obvious answer is A. Dur._ I nodded at the stranger and walked to the ship, extending my hand to the blond man. The blond man smiled and grabbed my hand, helping me up to where the hatch is. _A great adventure is beginning, and trust me; I'm not going to leave it behind. _

**-= HOPE YOU LIKED IIITTTT! XD No it's not the end, only the end of chapter threeeeeeee… **

**Welp, have fun trying to figure out about chapter 4! Mwahaha….=-**


	4. What a Keyblade?

**-=Chapter Four=-**

**-=Presea POV=-**

With my head rested against my hand, I stare out into the open space through a window. She could still hear Sora and Riku's introduction in her ears, as if she wanted to remember just that moment for all eternity. _"I'm Riku," He explained, "I captain the Gumi Ship, which takes us to different worlds." Sora rolled his eyes, shoving Riku towards the control panel, exclaiming "Well why don't you start captaining then, Captain!" He laughed, looking towards me with a bright smile on his face. He pointed at himself and gave off an introduction, "I'm Sora! Savior of worlds and Keyblade Wielder!" _ Keyblade Wielder… what does that even mean? I had forgotten to ask Sora about it, having been too consumed with excitement for this new journey.

Well, now is a better time than ever! I have nothing to do but stare out into the open space, so. I turn to face Sora, walking slowly towards him. While playing with some sort of giant key, he notices me walking towards him and looks up. "? What is it, Presea?" He asks, wondering what the question is. "Yea, uh," I started, "What is a, uh, Keyblade Wielder?" He just stared at me, stared at me with this look of an idiot so much that I was almost tempted to punch him in the face! But shortly after it arrived, it vanished as he blinked at me, about to speak. "A Keyblade Wielder is a person who has been accepted by a Keyblade, then being able to wield the Keyblade, summon the Keyblade, and use it for his/her own defense or attack." He explained.

"Oh… then what's a Keyblade?" I asked, laughing slightly.

**-= Sorry this one is like… super duper duper short. I have a case of Writer's Block so, you guys wont be seeing a chapter for awhile… sorry! =-**


End file.
